


A Work of Art

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, M/M, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, am I getting a ticket?" He laughed out when the paper was extended out to him. </p><p>"Somewhat." The Guard mused before winking at him and turning to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

Daichi checked his phone for about the fifth time since he entered the museum around twenty minutes ago. He yawned and scratched the back of his head,putting his phone in his pocket as he looked over boredly to something... Abstract? Yeah, that. He contented to simply standing there and pretending to look interested in the monstrosity.

The only reason he was still here and not at home playing volleyball with his team was because this was a school field trip, and he didn't have a ride back. Nor would he for another hour.

He shuffled over to another painting when he felt his supervisors eyes on his back. His pursed his lips and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the painting for some hope to understand it better. 

Daichi huffed and reached for his phone, pulling it out and unlocking it. He scrolled through it, sending a few quick messages before pausing when he saw Instagram. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled it up and took a quick selfie, noting to himself about the fact he didn't look like trash this time. 

He was unaware of the approaching guard and jumped slightly when he felt a hand prod his shoulder. Daichi was about to make a few choice words when he took in the sight before him. Another man with light grey locks the bounced every which way stared at him. His brown eyes watched him sternly and he placed a pale hand on his hip. Daichi's eyes trailed down to the name tag on the man's chest: "SUGAWARA KOUSHI - SECURITY GUARD". 

Daichi bit his lip to keep from smiling; how could someone so sweet looking be a security guard. He highly doubted the man could even hurt a fly. Just as he was about to ask what's wrong, Sugawara pointed to his phone that still sat in his hand. "Sorry sir, but please don't take pictures of the artwork." His voice was stern, but smooth and Daichi couldn't help, but think how great it would be to hear that voice say his name. 

Daichi opened and closed his mouth a few times, spluttering a few words that he didn't think we're at all comprehensible. "No, no I just! It was—" He watched helplessly as the, very attractive, man before him raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down skeptically. "I was taking a selfie..." He laughed sheepishly , and rubbed the back of his head. 

He expected the guard to laugh at him, but what he saw when he looked up was a smirk. Daichi was speechless when he heard Sugawara say, "Oh, I know that." He watched as the guard reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad.

Before he knew it Daichi was laughing, which earned a confused expression from the man in front of him. "Alright then, Sugawara." Said man grinned and Daichi swore he just saw the sun smile. "My name is Daichi." 

"Hello there, Daichi." He said his name slowly and that was ten thousand times better than what he thought it would be like. Sugawara ripped the note from the notepad and handed it to him.

"What, am I getting a ticket?" He laughed out when the paper was extended out to him. 

"Somewhat." The Guard mused before winking at him and turning to walk away. 

Daichi stared at the man's retreating back, (and maybe he stole a glance at his butt) before looking down at a bunch of numbers scrawled on the paper. He smiled as he read the note by it: "Actually do something productive with your phone and call me ;)"

The man chuckled and ran a hand through his short, dark hair before shoving both his phone and the note in his pocket. He promised to come by the museum a lot more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://nekojeffthekiller.tumblr.com/post/118649400695/myrishswamp-michacl-im-at-a-museum-right


End file.
